Pastries, Spells, and Moon Lite Howls
by vampheart410
Summary: Ella has her lived a simple life: helping her uncle in the bakery, going to school, and taking care of her grandmother. Life seemed to go fine until Derek came to her house demanding answers. Since then life hasn't been so normal now that she has been thrown into the supernatural word: oh wait she's a witch. She's already in the supernatural world, it just got worst. Derek X OC
1. Prolouge

~Ella's Pov~

I sat on the wobbly, wooden stool at my grandmother's kitchen table while watching Law and Order. Gran was out in the back patio, watering her herbs and flowers. After working at my uncle's bakery till two in the morning, afterwards I went and slept at my grandmother's. Spent hours helping my uncle decorate a wedding cake and the cupcakes that went with the order for the couple. My uncle taught me everything he knows about cake decorating, taught me since I was six when my mother died. That story was for another time, when I heard a car door shut. A strange feeling crept over me as I stopped what I was doing which my grandmother took notice. She placed the watering can down before heading to the front of the house.

I could hear my grandmother talking as I heard a males voice. The squeak of the screen door opening was heard, followed by heavy foot steps behind my grandmothers light feet. Turning on the stool, I saw a tall, dark, extremely handsome male standing in the door way. Black hair was cut short while styled up, with cold green eyes. Wearing dark blue shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and biker boots. Yet what caught my attention was his aura that surrounded him. Yes, I can see aura's I'm a witch, though my grandmother has been training me since I acquired my powers when I could remember.

Any who, I stared at his aura as a muddied red mist outlined his figure. Sour apple green mixed with the red with a thin layer of yellow. Not a combination I would put together, this guy must have some unresolved issues. Yet there was also in his aura a silver lining that didn't fade or glow brighter.

"Who is this, Grandma?" I questioned.

"This is Derek Hale, he was asking if his sister Laura had stopped by," I raised an eyebrow when my grandmother told me he was a Hale. About what happen to his family was tragic.

Wait did he say Laura?

"I know her, she stopped by asking questions if any weird activity was going on, and about her future," I replied.

I watched as Derek raised an eyebrow, "You're a fortune teller?" Sounding very skeptical which most people would be; many fortune tellers are fake.

So rolling my eyes as I stood up walking over to the counter, I pulled out my grandmother's tarot card deck from the draw. "You could say that but your sister came asking questions like, "What do I know about an Alpha?"

I saw Derek tensed which made my grandmother pat him on the arm before heading out on the back patio again. "You know about werewolves?"

Nodding my head, "Yes, when you are a witch you need to know some things like what other creatures are out there in the supernatural world."

"You're a witch," I looked up at his as he was three steps further away from where he was before.

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. I swear your sister acted just like you," I started to shuffle through the card hoping to find the three that I told Laura's fortune.

His footsteps drew closed as he was just across the wooden table island from where I was standing. "What else can you do?" he inquired.

"Witch stuff I guess, if you've seen 'Charmed' then we are something like that as a reference." 

Pulling out the three cards I looked at Derek, "Your sister came for answers but she didn't like what I told her."

I placed the cards down faced down as I pointed to each one, "These cards represent the past, present, and future. Each has its own explanation but your sister didn't like the fate I told her."

"Which was?" He asked as I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Calm your testosterone sugar, I'm getting there," I shook my head as I flipped the first card over to reveal-

"The 'Queen of Swords' represents a female full of sadness, loss, absence or separation. This was in the past part of the fortune that being affiliated with your families lost. Sorry about that as well."

He shifted beside me uncomfortable, so I flipped the over the next card to speed things along.

"The 'Tower' represents unexpected disaster or an abrupt in one's life style. That can either lead to new realizations or the worst, but the last part is the worst part."

Derek looked at me as stared at him with sorrow as I flipped the last card over. He looked down and didn't look too pleased.

"You told her that she was going to die," He glared at me while letting out a growl.

I held up a finger, "First off: the growling doesn't scare me so you can stop. Second, I gave your sister a warning that whomever she is looking for to stop. That if she continued search for this so called Alpha she was going to die."

I watched as the muddied red turned bright as he got angry.

"But that's not all."

"What else is there?" He snapped.

"I told your sister this information a month and a half ago."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys I just want to give a heads up I do change from different POV's to a normal POV. It's just how I tell my stories so don't get upset please. Any who, hope you like the story and review.

~Ella's Pov ~

I walked around the grocery store food for my uncle's home, school was starting tomorrow and I needed food to make lunch. There was no way I was eating the schools grotesque lunches they serve. I'm already a junior yet with all the credits I have already I can graduate next fall. Hell, I was even tested in my elementary year when I was eleven to find out I have a very high IQ. So school work comes naturally to me, I even skipped a grade when I was twelve. I just can't wait to get out of high school and into college; I've already completed most of my AP classes making college easy for me. All of my math, English, French and Italian AP classes were done so I just had my history and science to complete. I wanted to be like my uncle; getting my Bachelor's Degree in Baking and Pastry Arts and a Business degree. I want to expand my uncle's shop to other parts of the state, hell maybe a bigger company to distribute our baked goods. That was biggest dream that I wanted to achieve, as well as having more control of my powers to be a better witch. I could do many things but my grandmother says that I am not at my full power. She says that power inside of me is still sleeping and hasn't been awaken yet. She has been teaching me everything she knows before she passes away from this land. I just hope that time won't be anywhere too soon.

Walking down the cereal aisle, I reached up grabbing a box of mini wheat's. When I turned back to the cart, I let out a shriek to see Derek standing behind me. I glared at him as I hit him over the chest with my cereal.

"Are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack!" I exclaimed before throwing the box in the cart. Pushing my glasses back up on my nose, I bit the inside of my cheek still upset with him.

He rolled his eyes, "I thought witches – Hey!"

I kicked him in the shin before grabbing his jacket pulling close to my face. "Don't say that out loud or I will expose you as well, werewolf," I hissed then letting him go.

Pushing the cart passed him, "What do you want Derek?"

Derek walked along side me as I grabbed coffee filters of the shelf. "The police and the state police are being called in as two joggers found half of body in the woods."

I stopped to look at him warily, "Do you think it's Laura?"

He looked unsure as a muddy blue began to form in his aura. I don't blame Derek for worrying, I would do the same if anyone in my family disappeared. Probably go insane with worry or try to look for them, I paused and looked at him.

"Are you going to search for her?" I barely whispered but knowingly he heard me.

"Yes," I looked down at my boots biting the inside of my cheek before looking up at him.

"I hope you find her and prove me wrong that what I said to her was wrong."

He looked me in the eye before nodding his head before leaving. I seriously hope she was alive, I want every part of me to be wrong about that fortune to not come true.

The next morning I stood by the counter making my lunch uncle, Kevin came in looking very tired. Messy chocolate brown Faux-hawk hair style, same ocean clear blue eyes like me, slight tan skin, and six four. Wearing sweat pants with no shirt showing his fit body off. Strange for saying that but seriously my Uncle Kevin was hot for a forty year old; you don't know how many women hit on him even though he is gay. His boyfriend of three years still thinks it's funny, oh yeah Christian was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Chris was the forty two like Kevin, yet he was a successful businessman in Sacramento with an advertisement company that his father created years ago and now Chris was CEO. Has short black hair, fit body like my uncle, not so much tan skin, six foot, brown eyes, and always looked nice in a suit. Kevin met Chris at an event for some charity and had created a cake for the event. They met on and off on some events until they started to see each other, after a while Chris came over and met me. Wasn't until I accidently used my powers and scared the living daylights out of him, and it took some convincing and time before he came around again. Chris treats me like his sister and is really kind.

Kevin walked by me kissing the top of my head before grabbing a mug filling it with coffee. He walked over to Chris kissing him before sitting next to him. "Excited for school?" I scuffed at Kevin as I gave him a 'Yeah right' look. He only laughed a little.

"Hey, at least you graduate early next year and get to go to college. Have you picked a college yet?" Chris asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Not yet but I have offers in Sacramento, Los Angeles, New York, and even Paris. I just can't seem to decide on which one to choose, they are all good campuses but I just can't seem to pick," I replied as I stuffed my container of fruit and lunch in my dance bag.

"Well, whatever you decide I will gladly help out," Chris added which I rolled my eyes..

"Chris I love you like a brother but you don't have to pay for college tuition. I can manage on my own," I said while placing my notebooks in my black leather canvas backpack.

"Still I have enough money to last me a life time so I spend some way or another," Chris chuckled as I just stared at Kevin.

"Marry him now or I will," both threw their heads back and laughed.

~~~~~ 

Kevin dropped me off in front of the school before heading off to work, lugging my dance bag over my shoulder with my backpack on my back and Washed Pvc purse/bag on my right hip. I pushed my glasses up on my nose I headed toward the brick building. I groaned as I saw everyone's aura's and knew another headache filled school year again. I swear there are so many colors, mostly all the same in blues and pink but seeing it all day with some many other students gives me terrible headaches. Lucky for me I brought Advil to keep in my locker for whenever I do get a headache. As I walked I noticed a boy in front of me talking to his friend whose aura was different. His aura had the same silver lining like Derek but it wasn't as bright like he was changing but into what. I walked behind him as they walked into the building over hearing their conversation.

"It was too dark to see anything, pretty sure it was a wolf," I heard the tan kid say. Fear began to build when he said wolf.

"A wolf bit you," the skinny one questioned not believing what his friend was saying.

"Ah huh." "No not a chance"

"I heard a wolf howling," oh no this can't be happening.

If he got bitten then that mean that there really is an Alpha her in Beacon Hills, oh my fudge bars this is not good. Seeing them stop I walked a few paces ahead of them listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Ah well if you don't believe me, then you are definitely not going to believe me when say that I found the body." I almost dropped to the ground when he said that, oh god no. Everything started to sway as I rushed inside to the girl's bathroom. Dropping everything I gripped the sink trying to get a hold of my breathing, once I got control I splashed water on my face ignoring the school bell since I have a free period. I looked in the mirror as I knew I had to tell Derek what was happening, digging into my purse I pulled my phone out as I texted my grandmother.

~~~~~~~~~~

After dance practice I rushed home to change before headed over to Derek's house that was burned down in the woods. Once I was away from the road I hovered off the before flying to his house. Yes, I can fly without a broom, witch here. After several minutes, my feet touched the ground as I looked at the broken down house. I walked towards the house seeing his black Camaro parked out front, biting my lip I looked around trying to find his presence when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to let out a scream to see a smirking Derek, I glared before punching him in the shoulder.

"Seriously, stop doing that!"

"What are you doing here?" I looked down and around as bit my lip again before looking up at him.

"Was it Laura?" Derek's face fell to a blank face but the grey that formed in his aura told me it was. "I'm sorry." Fuck I was too, I mean I was the one who told her that's he was going to die and it came true.

"Don't blame yourself," I looked at him in disbelief.

"How can I Derek? I was the last person to actually talk to her, then telling her as I predicted her death. I warned her, argued with her to stop what she was doing and yet she is dead. How can I not feel responsible?!" My body was shaking with anger as I shouted at him.

"But it's not your fault, whoever killed her is responsible!" We both glared at each other before he turned his head to the side as if he was listening to something.

"What is it?" I asked though still upset about the whole ordeal.

He began to walk away from the house so I followed him into the woods. We walked in silence until we stopped when we heard someone talking. I looked to see Scott and his friends Stiles walking through the woods talking about wolves.

"Derek his aura has changed, the tan one is Scott," I looked at him as he gave me a side glance. "If there is an Alpha, did Scott get bit?"

Derek kept looking at the two, "Yes, I saw it last night. He is a werewolf now, but when I tried to follow the Alpha I couldn't find its scent. As if there wasn't one."

"What's going to happen now" I questioned as I looked at Scott.

"For now, keep and I on Scott at school," He said before I followed him before we were in front of Scott and Stiles.

I stood back as Derek walked a few steps towards them, "What are you doing here? Huh, this is private property."

"Oh uh sorry we were just looking- you know." I heard Stiles stutter clearly uncertain of what to do.

"We were just looking for something but never mind," Scott replied as I could tell by his aura he was nervous. "Forget it."

From where I stood I watched Derek take out whatever was in his pocket and at Scott before turning away as he walked back towards me. He pulled me away as I watched the two look at Scotts as walked away with Derek. Back at Derek's house, I didn't know what to do or say seeing that I probably should leave.

"I should go um bye," I say before walking away.

"Wait," I turned around as he walked over to me. "Give me your phone."

I looked at him skeptically before reaching into my black skinny jeans, handing him my phone after I unlocked he began to type something in. He returned my phone as I noticed he put his number in which made me look at him even more confused.

"It's to call me if anything happens," he barked and I just held my hands up.

"Okay sheesh, no need to get your claws in a twist."

~~~~~

Hey everyone I hoped you like this chapter and got a slight more insight on the story or who Ella is. I am now an obsessed fan and hope to get everything right like in the television show. So if I make a few wrongs I will try to fix them or so on and forth. Let me know who you like it and until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Sitting by myself as I ate a few pieces of apple from my lunch container while working on my AP science homework. I always try to finish my homework at school, gives me more free time at home and at work to help my uncle out. As I ate another piece of apple, I saw Lydia sit down in front of me with Jackson by her side and some girl I have never seen.

"Who is she?" I pointed my pen at the doe eyed teen.

"This is Allison, she just moved her a few days ago and is now my new best friend. Thought you knew Ellie," Lydia replied in her oh so fake air head voice.

"I have been busy Lydia to worry about some new student that was added to your class," I looked at Allison. "No hard feelings but I like to keep my grades up than worry about gossip."

"Oh no it's fine, I would probably do the same since my family moves around so much," she replied.

Uh huh, I looked at her aura finding turquoise as she was being compassionate about her family, several blues, and a little bit of red seeing she was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous in you were new and in Lydia's click? The only reason Lydia hangs around me is because we have several AP classes together, and I know that she is smarter than she looks.

"So Ellie, you coming to my party tonight?" I looked at Lydia confused.

"What party?" She looked absolutely horrified when I asked. "What?"

"You have to be kidding me Ella, I've been planning this party all week. Hell, the entire school has been talking about it. You have to come," Lydia grabbed my hand but I pulled away to push my glasses up on my nose.

"Again Lydia, I don't listen to school gossip, it's complete bullshit and I am not going," I went back to doing my homework when she pulled my text book away. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No, you come to my party and I will give back your textbook," I glared at her as I reached across the table for them. Yet she gave them to Jackson who held them at arms lengths.

"Damn it Lydia, I don't want to go to some make out fest at your house! Grr, Jackson give me back my books back," I got up from my chair to go around the table, but Jackson got up first moving away from me.

"C'mon Ellie, all you do is work and do homework," Jackson pressed giving my a puppy pout.

"That look doesn't work on my Jackie so stop. Besides even if I went, I would be stuck in a corner while everyone ignores me," I pouted as I rushed after Jackson who only to be around the other side of the table.

I hated parties, especially Lydia's. Everyone's aura was the same but it was like shining the biggest lights right into my face. Gives me the most terrible headaches than the ones I get at school, like the one these two were giving me now. groaning I sat back down, glaring hard at Lydia who only smiled.

I sighed frustratedly, "If I go, you will never ask me to go to one of your parties again."

She held her hand over heart, "I promise I won't ask you anymore."

"Good." "But I am going to help you dress you up for my party tonight."

"Lydia!"

"Hey you said no party invites, nothing about helping you get ready for the party."

"Ugh!" I slammed my head against the table as I heard Lydia giggle.

Fuck my life.

Sitting on a wooden stool, I was in complete hard mood as I was decorating cupcakes from hell. Lydia had put me in such a bad mood, all I wanted to do was let my frustration out with baking. Uncle Kevin just provided my cupcakes letting me just put the icing on top with silver edible glitter. I was pretty skilled with an piping bag, creating red velvet color roses on top of chocolate fudge cupcakes. As I sprinkled glitter over the icing, I heard my ring tone "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" by Fergie go off. Ironic that I am going to a party that I don't even want to go too; but it's still a good song.

~From Derek: _Hear anything at school?_

I stared at my phone with an impassive look, not wanting to deal with him. Ignoring my phone, I went back to icing my cupcakes for the next hour.

~From Derek: _Seriously, do you know anything?_

I side glanced my phone sighing as I continued to ignore him. After I was done, I placed the cupcakes in the cooler. Walking back to pick up my mess my phone went off again.

~From Derek: _Would you fucking answer me?_

Picking up my phone I texted back.

~To Derek:_ I'm busy, what do you want?_

~From Derek: _I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours! The hell are you doing?_

~To Derek:_ It's only been forty-five minutes._

~From Derek:_ So you've been ignoring me :( _

~To Derek:_ Pretty much, had a shitty day and your adding to the pile. Also think it's cute you actually took the time to put an angry smiley in you text. LOL XD_

~From Derek: _Do you know anything or not?_

~To Derek:_ Nothing besides a stupid party I'm force to go too. Why?_

~From Derek: _Tonight's a full moon, Scott's going to turn_.

I stared at my phone before running to my uncle's office where he was on the phone with someone. I checked the calendar only to find out that Derek was right.

~To Derek: _Fuck_.

I watched Lydia get ready as she applied makeup to her face while I was sitting on her bed leaning against the head board. Since texting with Derek I knew I had to keep an eye out for him and get him way from the party before he shifts. The first of moons when a werewolf turns is very rough as well as the other full moons to come; it takes time before you can walk around on a full moon without changing. Lucky for my I don't have that problem, but my powers do increase when a full moon is at it's peak. I could feel the energy of the Earth more clearly, everyone's aura was more distinct; just everything was more potent than before. Tonight was going to be hell, lucky for me I brought my headache medicine to help ease the pain that my head was going to feel.

"And now, we start on you." I looked up at Lydia confused.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the cushion chair for me to sit in. "Do I have too?"

"Yes, now it will go faster if you get over here so I can do you hair but if you keep whining it will take longer."

Groaning, I moved from the bed as I sat down where she wanted me as she picked up the brush. Once she was done, she head over to her closet taking out a black tight dress with lace around the bottom. (A/N: link in profile)

"Hell no."

"Hell yes, you are wearing it," Lydia pressed as she walked over to me.

"There is no way I am wearing that Lydia, I will look like a whore!"

"No you will not, you will look hot. Maybe even some boys heads will turn," she wiggled her fingers at him.

"Ew and no!"

She glared and I wasn't afraid of some things but the look in her eye did.

"Ella Sinclair, open this door right now!" I could hear Lydia yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No way Lydia, I look like a whore! I'm probably over dressed than anyone else at this party! I'm not coming out!"

"Yes you are, Ella. I spent hours making you look hot and I am going to show you off even if it's one night. If you don't come out, I will bug the living daylights out of you at school til you graduate!"

Fuck, thats a long time til next fall when I am able to leave this hell hole. I looked around the bathroom before sighing, unlocking the door I stepped out glaring at Lydia.

"I hate you."

"I'm well aware of that, now come on there are people are and I want to show you off," she grabbed my wrist dragging me behind her.

She walked down the stairs as I stopped at the top where I could the chatter of the quest below me. I was scared shitless, I was never good at parties even as a kid but I knew if I ever want to leave I have to go downstairs. Flying was out of the question seeing there were too many people here and I don't want to get caught. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the stairs.

"Whoa." I looked up hearing someone to see several people looking at me with their mouths dropped. Blushing I walked passed heading to get a drink, after grabbing a coke I looked around and could see several people looking while whispering. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~

I stood in the corner keeping out of sight from everyone as I was starting to get a little bit tipsy after drinking three big cups of coke and vodka. Yeah, I'm a light weight but I knew when to stop which is why I'm drinking water now. Not many people could see me where I stood, but I was not about to go back out knowing that I was going to get hit on. Ugh, some of these guys were assholes on the lacrosse team, and didn't really want to dance with only to get in my skirt. Everyone's aura as well was starting to give me a headache, ugh all that pink and yellow was gonna make me hurl. Moving from behind the pillar I looked out at everyone who was having a good time which made me sad. They all had someone to care for them, but me I am always alone. Hell I even had a boyfriend once, though lets just say he was really mean and abusive. I have no idea why I stayed with him for a whole year; he even took my virginity which was not the best thing I should have done with him. Pushing the thoughts away I felt my stomach grumble, so I went out to find food.

Moving through the crowd I made my way into the kitchen only to be even grossed out as there were three different couples making out by the food. My appetite was now gone, turning away I headed back out to see if there was any chips left when I bumped into someone knocking their drink into their shirt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," I looked up and paled.

"Ella," seriously if you saw me now I was probably looking like a ghost as my ex stood in front of me.

"Matt," I moved away from him as he just smile.

"Hey woah no biggie, and wow don't you look ravishing," Oh how I wanted to puke and punch him in the face all at the same time.

"Yeah sure but if you excuse me I have to go," I walked passed him only to be stopped as he grabbed my upper arm pulling me closer to him. I glared at him, "Let me go."

"C'mon Ella, you know you still have feelings for me and I'm sorry for what I did to you," he apologized but I could see in his aura he was lying about what he did to me.

"Bullshit, you got off on hitting me and I will never have feelings for you so let go," I hissed at him only to winch as his grip got tighter on my arm.

"You little bitch, you liked from what I remember," he was getting angry but I didn't care.

"Then your memory must be fucked up because that is not true you freak," I pulled my arm away walking away fast only to have him push me against the wall hard. His hands gripping my arms by my elbows while his face was in the crook of my neck feeling his lips kiss my skin.

"If I'm a freak why are you blushing?

"Let me go Matt!" Suddenly he was pulled off of me as I looked to see Derek holding Matt by the neck against the wall.

"She said let go," I heard Derek growl out before looking at me. "You okay?"

I rubbed my neck nodding unable to say anything while Derek looked back at Matt who was trying to get out of his grip.

"The hell are you? Her new boy toy," Matt choked out.

"I'm someone who can easily rip out your throat if you ever talk, touch, or even go near her again. Do I make myself clear?" I couldn't see his but Matt sure looked scared.

Derek let go of Matt as he fell to the ground choking while rubbing his throat, I glared at him as Derek pulled me away.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked as were were in a room alone.

"My psycho ex," I sat on whose ever bed covering my face as I tried to calm my anxiety down. Oh God why did he have to be here? I hated feeling like this; so weak and helpless.

"You alright?" I looked up to see Derek kneeling in front of me worried which made me laugh lightly.

"Your worried about me?" I couldn't help but smile and drop my head. "That's cute."

"Look at me," Lifting my head I could see there was so much blue in hus aura with an even balance of red with green. Looking at his face I could tell he was upset about what my ex did, "If he ever does anything to you, you call me."

I looked at him with so much discourage, "And what will you do Derek? Be my knight and shining armor or scare him with your werewolf abilities."

"I'll call the cops and make sure he is sent far away or yes use my abilities to rip his throat out. Whatever to makes you happy," I threw my head back and laughed.

"Seriously though thanks, for back there," I looked away biting my lip.

"No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~ DEREK'S POV~~~~~~~

I watched her bit her lip and had every urge to smear that red lipstick with my mouth. Especially that dress, I want to rip it off and do so many - Fuck, the hell are these thoughts coming from?! Ever since meeting her at her grandmothers, the grocery store, and at my house I couldn't help but feel to protect her. She's a witch who could probably protect her self but seeing what that kid was doing to her? Seeing her look so helpless I felt such anger that I wanted to shift and show him how weak he was. The smell of guilt, fear, and agony came off of her in waves; whatever that kid did to her in the past really broke her. Running my hand through my hair I took my keys out which made her look up at me. Oh sweet moons those eyes are going to be the death of me - Fuck stop thinking that she is only sixteen!

"Derek, are you alright?" My wolf purred when she said my name but I kept my face stoic.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home," I heard her sigh as she followed me out if the room and house. There I saw Scott rush out of the house in pain as I knew he was beginning to turn. I pulled Ella along quickly as I walked outside watching Scott speed away as I saw the girl he has been seeing.

"He's changing isn't he?" I looked at Ella who looked worried. Pulling out my keys I gave them to her.

"My car is over there, get in I will be right there." Ella looked confused but didn't say anything as she headed over to my car.

Walking over to Allison I put my hands in my pocket, "Allison." She turned around looking confused as I walked closer. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek."

~~~~~~~~~~ ELLA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping Allison off, Derek drove to the woods super fast breaking all the speeding laws. Once he parked he got out as I followed him into the woods, flying next to him as he ran knowing I wouldn't be able to keep up in these heels. I hovered off the ground when we stopped as we both heard Scott or if it was Scott howling. Derek placed Allison's coat on a twig and hid behind some tree's with me beside him.

"There are hunter's here," I looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"You mean people who hunt us are here?" I questioned as I knew what hunters were and what they did to our kind. My grandmother told me stories about Hunters and how brutal they were giving no mercy to the supernatural race.

"Yeah, quiet Scott's here," he pulled me closer as we both watched Scott run into our view. Derek moved away stalking him as I made sure to hover just incase we have to run.

"**Where is she**?" Scott's voice sounded different as he asked about Allison.

"She's safe... From you," Derek replied before grabbing hold of Scott both rolling around in the dirt. I glided over as Derek pushed Scott up against a tree.

"**What did you do with her**?"

"Shh, quiet." I gulp as he was listening to something. "Too late they are already here. Run!"

Derek took off running as I took off after him as we were several feet until I heard a scream. I stopped as I looked back with Derek knowing Scoot was hurt. I went to get him when Derek pulled me down behind a tree.

"Stay here." "But Scott he-" "I'll get him just stay quiet."

Derek disappeared as I waited until I heard grunts and screams from the hunters as Derek was taking them out until I saw both run pass. I flew after them as they ran for the next mile before stopping.

"Who were they?" I heard Scott ask as I flew down to the ground as he watched in complete shock.

"Hunters," I spoke.

"Kinda been hunting us for centuries," Derek finished.

"Us? You mean you - you did this to me!"

"Derek kept his face calm as he walked slowly toward Scott, "Is it really that bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope. You've been given something that anyone would kill for; the bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

"You will and you are going to need me to learn how to control it," he bent lower with his had on Scott's shoulder. "So me and you Scott; we're brothers now."

Derek stood back up as he pulled me along as I continued to watch Scott stare at us before going back to his car.

The ride was silence as Derek drove down the street maintaining the speed limit, I could only stare out of the window wondering whats going to happen now? Scott had seen me fly and so was probably wondering what I was along with the fact with Derek had told him. I don't blame him for not wanting the bite, he life was now going to change forever. The car stopped as I looked to see we were in front of my uncle's house.

"Thanks for the ride," I mumbled as I opened the door and got out. Once I was inside I took a shower and went to bed.

I was still feeling tired after last night as I placed my books in my locker then Scott appeared beside me.

"What are you?" he asked as I sighed.

"Scott not now, I'm tired," I replied closing my locker only to have him lightly slam his hand on the other lockers. I looked at him slightly annoyed, "You really want to know what I am?"

"Yes! Because I know people don't just hover four feet off the ground; are you a werewolf too?" he whispered suspiciously.

"No I am not a werewolf Scott."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a witch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you everyone who has followed and fav. this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the outfit that Ella wears is in my link for Lydia's party.**


	4. Chapter 3

~~Derek's Pov~~~

I watched as McCall's skinny little friend dragged him away from the field as I could see he was shifting. Shaking my head as I turned away walking toward my car when I hear laughter of a familiar voice. Lifting my head I saw Ella walking towards an expensive 2013 Bentley Continental Supersports car, where an older man in his forties with black hair and wore a business suit step away from the car. I watched as Ella rushed over to him giving a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. I tuned my hearing listening in on their conversation.

"Oh my god, Kevin what are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlanta for another two days?" Ella asked this man named Kevin.

I felt my wolf growl lowly not liking the man by Ella but I pushed it away keeping my wolf on a lease.

"I was able to finish early and decided to surprise your uncle with a nice dinner before he gets home," he replied as he took Ella's bag and placed it in the trunk which looked to have groceries filled in the space.

I heard Ella squeal making me groan at the sound as I wanted to hear it again but louder and underneath – I hissed pulling the thoughts away and sending them far behind in my mind. I shouldn't be having these thoughts she is a teenager and I'm nearly twenty three. Pulling the car door open rough I got into my Camaro while slamming the door behind me, turning the ignition on before speeding off. For the next hour I drove around killing time until I headed to Scotts home. Parking a few houses down, I briskly walked to his house hearing him talk with the Sheriffs son on his laptop. Climbing into his room was ridiculously too easy as I hid in the corner just enough to come up on his screen. Once he scrolled in I rushed towards him, pulling out of his chair and against the wall.

"I saw you on the field," I whispered threaten holding him in place.

"Wha- wa- What are you talking about!"

"You shifted on the field and in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us; it's not just the hunters out there it's everyone!"

"They didn't see anything I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game Saturday, I'm going to kill you myself."

I was about to let him go when, "What about Ella?" I growled lowly when he asked about her.

"What about her?"

"She told me she's a witch and I saw her fly; is she in on this as well?" he frantically asked as I could smell the fear on him roll off in waves.

I growled when he said she told him that she was a witch, I thought she knew better. Pushing him in to the wall more as I held his jacket I hissed, "She is none of your concern and you will forget about what she told you."

Jumping out of the window I rushed to my car pulling out my phone telling Ella to meet me at the cabin to talk. Breaking all the speed laws in this state I arrived back at my cabins in under fifteen minutes, slamming the car door behind me. I stomped up to my family's home pacing on the porch growling as I waited for-

"What's with the grumpy face?" I snapped my head up to see Ella standing by my car. Dressed in a deep grey oversize sweater that hung off one shoulder with skinny jeans, and knee high black boots.

I growled at her as my eyes flashed and stomped towards her, "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Ella moved on the other side of the car away from, "The hell are you talking-"

"You told Scott McCall that you are a witch!"

"What was I supposed to do Derek? He kept asking questions and bugging me!"

I jumped over my car and in front of her grabbing her arm so she wouldn't run away, "You should have ignored him and kept away but instead you told him! This is now a risk that could end both our lives with him knowing, I already have my damn hands full with trying to keep his shifting at a minimal and his friend from finding out too much!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do Derek!" she pushed her hand towards me as a flash of light appeared pushing me several feet from her. Looking up I saw that her eyes were pure glowing silver as she glared at me whilst I growled baring my fangs as I had shifted. "Why the hell should I listen to you Hale? Give me one goddamn reason because for all I know you are a scared little pup who can't do nothing without a pack!"

That was it as I lunged for her which she swiftly dodge as she placed her hand on the middle of my back sending an electric charge through my body. I howled before falling to the ground as my body shook in pain as I glared at her. She crotched down staring at me with a hostile expression as I matched her glare as I tried to not look pained from the electric flow that was running throughout my body.

"I can handle myself Derek, if you have a problem with me telling him then find another way to deal with it. After I told him he has not bothered me so back off, you need to cool down hot head."

She waved her hand as water appeared above me as it then rained down on my face. Coughing I sat up shaking my head but when I looked for her she was gone.

* * *

I was in the back near my car thrown branches to make a better drive was or was trying to clean up most of the mess that was left of my home. I was still very much upset with Ella, knowing if anything happened or if the hunter knew that there were witches along with werewolves in this town; more hunters would come. She didn't know the dangers that the hunters were capable of unless her grandmother informed her which I doubt.

"DEREK!" Turning around I heard my name being yelled when I sniffed the air as McCall was here and was pretty pissed. I threw the branch away as I chuckled as I walked toward the front of the house without making a sound as I jumped up on the stone porch noticing he wasn't looking until he looked back jumping in surprise.

"Stay away from her!" He must be talking about that chick I drove home. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah?" I slide off the porch onto the ground and steps as I made my way to him. "What if she does? Do you think your little buddy Stiles could just Google werewolves and now you have all the answers? Is that it? You don't get it yet Scott, I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen; you're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone!"

I stared at him before I reached down grabbing his lacrosse stick as I begin to twirl in in my hand, "Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you." I let my claws out as I ripped through the netting showing him a good example of how deadly it could get.

"Everything falls apart," I threw up the stick as I swiftly disappeared back into the house watching him through the window.

* * *

After coming back later that night I found Laura's body uncovered as raged filled me as I knew the two pain in my ass teenagers that did this. I covered most of the body back but I knew they had run off and told the cops all I had to do was wait. Morning came and what do you know the cops showed up. As the old man cuffed me and headed me out of the door to the vehicle as I could see Scott looking unhappy for some unknown reason but I kept my expression silent angry look as I was pushed inside the car. Grumbling lowly as the car shut I cracked my neck knowing they wouldn't find anything on me even if I buried my sister. I made sure to not leave any prints when I moved her from the ditch to our old home.

Not two minutes later, Stilinski got into the front seat, "Okay, just so you know I'm not afraid of you."

All I did was look up at him with a glare. "Okay maybe I am, doesn't matter I just want to know something. The girl you killed," that moment I wanted to rip through the metal that was between us and snap his neck for suggesting that.

"She was a werewolf, she was a different kind wasn't she. I mean she can turn herself into an actually wolf and I know Scott can't do that," no shit you have to be born a werewolf to shift into a wolf.

"But was that why you killed her?" he questioned.

I replied, "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who is the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they are going to do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on, I can't stop him from playing but you can." I leaned up close to the metal barrier, "And trust me, you want too."

After I said that he was pulled from the car by his father, then few minutes later I was brought to the police station. I sat on the bench as I waited for all this crap to be over until I finally was allowed one call, but even if I call I doubt it will do any good. Pressing the numbers that I memorized I waited while the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I heard her voice through the line.

"Ella don't hang up."

"Why the hell should I?" yeah she was still pissed at me who wouldn't be.

"Damnit Ella I'm at the police station in cuffs," I hissed into the phone.

"Wait what?"

"Just shut up and listen; I need you to make sure Scott doesn't play tomorrow or he will shift."

"Isn't he your problem," she was clearing getting bored of this conversation but I was getting extremely pissed.

"Ella I'm serious, I'm in jail because of Laura and what Scott and Stiles did," I whispered/hissed into the phone. "They dug her body up."

There was a silence for a few seconds, "You owe me for this Derek."

"Fine just try and make sure he doesn't play or doesn't shift. I have to go," I hung the phone up as I was then put into a cell.

I sat in the cell for two hours, until a cop banged in the cell telling me I had a visitor. Looking up I saw Ella standing there in with her hair all wavy as she wore her glasses; tight jeans, beige convertible cowl tunic sweater, and black flats along with her wallet in hand. I stood up with my hands still cuffed as I made my way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I tried to find Scott but I couldn't find him. Stiles said he ran off after he had accidently kept the wolf's bane in his backpack and has been searching for him," she answered.

I sighed frustrated as I walked away pacing as I kicked the stone wall making a crack. Growling, I heard her shush me as I walked back at her, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to perform at the game tomorrow but I will be at the school for a while before the game to make sure all the music and lights work," she answered.

I pointed at her, "Keep an eye out for Scott I need you there incase anything happens Ella, I'm serious. If he gets caught,"

"Then the hunters will come and to kill us all." I moved my head back stunned to hear her say this. "What? You didn't think I don't know about the hunters."

I shook my head only to have her softly laugh at me, "My grandmother knows about them and informed me about them just in case they should arrive. I've known for a long time Derek, again I can protect myself."

I got up close to the bars staring down at her as my voice lowered in tone, "What if you can't?"

She looked at me with her pretty frost blue eyes, "Can you?"

I swallows my salvia that was building in my mouth as I could only stare at her until the cop banged on the sell several feet away letting us know time was up and making Ella jump. She sighed before nodding her head as she walked off, "You still owe me Hale!"

* * *

After agonizing hours of waiting I was finally let out and I swiftly made my way to the game. Once I was there most of everyone was gone as I watched one of the players pick up on of Scotts glove before looking at me. I stared at him before walking away when I caught Ella's scent. I followed it as I wanted in to the school over to one of the bathroom and waited as I could hear her rumbling though her bag. I leaned against the wall waiting until she walked out, I slowly walked beside her.

"Scott did shift but I was able to mask move of his features but how he was playing on the field was out of this world," I clenched me teeth. "He ran off after he scored the winning goal with Stiles behind him, I rushed after them as he calmed down seeing that Allison girl seemed to be his focus."

"She's dangerous, her family is a bunch of hunters," Ella stopped and looked at me shocked.

"I met her father, Chris Argent, his aura was not like most fathers."

"What was it?"

"My grandmother told me what a Hunters aura would be like but seeing it up close," I watched as she looked away with a weary expression. "Deep shades of grey, not so much red, black wasn't even see through, and violet. Seeing the colors I knew something was up though I didn't know he was a hunter."

"He didn't find out about you?"

She shook her head, "No but after watch Scott I think he may have known that he wasn't human."

"Shit!" I walked away grunting as I paced before walking back over to her. "We need to keep a low profile Ella, if they find out that you are a witch as well as most of your family they will burn you and kill me as well. For now on if anything happens we tell each other to make sure no one gets killed, do you understand?"

Ella nodded her head as she gripped her bag closer, I pulled her closer as I hugged her knowing she was scared from her scent. "I will make sure no one hurts you or your family but we have to work together Ella. I know I was an ass but with everything going on, things are just going to get hard from here on out."

She nodded her head against me chest understanding all hell was going to break loose because Scott shifted in front of a hunter. Now the real test for survival begins.

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait but here is the chapter! Hope you like this part of Derek's Point of View and hopefully I get more rewarding reviews from my fans ^_^**

**Until next time.**


End file.
